Prix Saint-Michel
The Prix Saint-Michel is a series of comic awards presented by the city of Brussels. They were first awarded in 1971, and are the second oldest comics award in Europe still presented, behind the Adamson Awards. Their history is quite erratic though, with a long pause between 1986 and 2002. The jury of the Prix Saint-Michel is formed by professionals from the comics industry, including publishers, editors, and creators. 1971 * Grand Prix Saint-Michel: Edgar Pierre JacobsActuaBD * Best realistic artwork: Victor HubinonHubinon * Future (comical): DanyDany 1972 * Grand Prix Saint-Michel: MorrisActua BD: toute l'information sur la bande dessinée * Best realistic artwork: Les Conquérants du Mexique by Jean TortonJean Torton 1973 * Grand Prix Saint-Michel: HergéHergé * Best comical artwork: BerckBerck * Prix: Comanche by Hermann, Le LombardHermann * Best research and documentation: Jacques Devos 1974 * Grand Prix Saint-Michel: Jacques LaudyLaudy * Best comic: Yoko Tsuno: La Forge de Vulcain by Roger Leloup, DupuisLeloup * Best comic (joint winner): Buddy Longway: Chinook by Derib, Le Lombard * Best realistic artwork: Corentin: Le royaume des eaux noirs by Paul Cuvelier * Best realistic story: Hugo Pratt * Best satiric story: Le sergeant Laterreur by Fridman * Best satiric artwork: Rififi by MouminouxMouminoux * Best comical artwork: Le sergeant Laterreur by Touis * Best comical story: Nero: Het lachvirus by Marc Sleen, Standaard UitgeverijMarc Sleen * Innovation: Rock Dreams by Guy Peellaert * Best foreign artist: La vie au grand air by Jean-Marc Reiser * Prix: La planète sauvage by Roland Topor 1975 * '''Grand Prix Saint-Michel: JijéJijé * Best comical comic: Sammy: Les gorilles font les fous by Berck (artist) and Raoul Cauvin (author), Dupuis * Best realistic artwork: Auclair * Revelation: René Follet * CABD Prize: Jacques Stocquart * Prix: SiriusSirius 1976 * Best story: Chevalier ardent: La dame des sables by François Craenhals, Casterman * Future: Jonathan by Cosey, Le LombardCosey * Future (joint winner): Docteur Poche: Il est minuit, docteur Poche by Marc Wasterlain, DupuisWasterlain * Prix: Wladimir by Carlos Roque, Dupuis Roque 1977 * Best foreign artist: Jacques TardiTardi * Future: Serge Ernst 1978 * Best story: Histoire sans héros by Jean Van Hamme, Le LombardVan Hamme * Future: Frédéric JanninJannin * Prix: Le goulag part 1 by Dimitri, Le Square 1979 * Grand Prix Saint-Michel: CoseyCosey * Best realistic artwork: Thorgal: L'île des mers gelées by Rosinski, Le LombardRosinski * Best comical story: Bidouille et Violette by Bernard Hislaire, DupuisHislaire * Best comical story (joint winner): Docteur Poche: L'île des hommes-papillons by Marc Wasterlain, Dupuis 1980 * Grand Prix Saint-Michel: Didier ComèsComès * Best story: Jean Van HammeVan Hamme * Prix: Jeremiah by Hermann, Le Lombard * Best comical artist: André GeertsGeerts 1981 * Grand Prix Saint-Michel: Pastiches by Roger BrunelBrunel * Best comic: Le Bal du Rat mort FR by Jean-François CharlesCharles * Best foreign artist: Joost Swarte * Best comical artwork: Robin Dubois: Dites-le avec des gags! by Turk, Le Lombard 1982 * Grand Prix Saint-Michel: Jean-Claude ServaisServais * Best comic: Bob Fish by Yves ChalandChaland 1983 * Best comic: La Belette by Didier Comès, CastermanComès * Best comic (joint winner): Thorgal: Au-delà des ombres by Rosinski (artist) and Jean Van Hamme (author), Le LombardRosinski * Best comical artist: Serge Ernst 1984 * Grand Prix Saint-Michel: Jeanette Pointu: Le dragon vert by Marc Wasterlain, Dupuis 1986 * Grand Prix Saint-Michel: Sambre by Yslaire, Glénat 2002 * Grand Prix Saint-Michel: Hermann Official site 2002 * Best author (French language): Jacamon * Best author (Dutch language): Luc Cromheecke * Best artwork: Jean-François Charles * Best story: Richelle * Press prize: Miralles by Jean Dufaux * Iris award: Le marquis D'Anaon: L'île de Brac by M. Bonhomme and Fabien Vehlmann, Dargaud 2003 * Grand Prix Saint-Michel: Jacques Martin Official site 2003 * Best author (French language): Juanjo Guarnido * Best author (Dutch language): Jan Bosschaert * Best artwork: Jean-Mouis Mourier * Best story: André-Paul Duchâteau * Press prize: Yves Swolfs * Future: Le voyageur by Etienne Jung * Youth (French language): Jojo by André Geerts * Youth (Dutch language): Roboboy by Luc Cromheecke 2004 * Grand Prix Saint-Michel: Grzegorz Rosiński Official site 2004 * Best comic (French language): Ou le regard ne porte pas by Olivier Pont and George Abolin * Best comic (Dutch language): De bewaker van de lans (part 3) by Ersel and Ferry * Best artwork: Muchacho by Emmanuel Lepage * Best story: Du plomb dans la tête by Matz * Best international series: Donjon by Sfar and Trondheim ** Nominated series: ''Betelgeuse by Léo, Capricorne by Andreas, Le Choucas, Les Coulisses du pouvoir, Le Cri du peuple, Djinn, Fog, Jerôme K. Jerome Bloche by Dodier and Makyo, Ludo, Les Olives Noires, Persepolis by Marjane Satrapi, Sambre by Yslaire, Tramp, Le Tueur, and Bouncer by François Boucq and Alejandro Jodorowsky. * Press prize: Peyo l'enchanteur by Hugues Dayez * Future: Dido: Le trophée d'effroi by Fahar * Youth: L'élève Ducobu: Miss 10 sur 10 by Godi and Zidrou * Public: Armelle et l'oiseau by Antoine Dode * Illustration: Martine by Marcel Marlier, Casterman 2005 * Grand Prix Saint-Michel: Jean Graton Official site 2005 * Prestige: Albert Uderzo * Best comic (French language): A l'ombre des bougainvillées by Jean-François Charles and Maryse Charles * Best comic (Dutch language): Bye, bye, Kluit by Vincent * Best artwork: Terra Incognita by Floch * Best story: Le tour de valse by Lapière * Press prize: Les éditeurs de Bande Dessinée by Thierry Bellefroid, Niffle * Future: Fishermen story: En attendant Hemingway by Konior, Caravelle * Youth: Game Over: Blork raider by Midam and Adam * Best series: Lincoln by Jouvray 2006 * Grand Prix Saint-Michel: Lambil Official site 2006 winners Last retrieved October 24, 2006Official site 2006 nominations Last retrieved October 19, 2006 :: - Jean Van Hamme :: - François Walthéry :: - Jacques Tardi :: - André Juillard * Best comic (French language):' ''Shandy 2: Le dragon d'Austerlitz, Bertail and Matz', Delcourt :: - ''Seuls 1: Disparition, Bruno Gazzotti and Fabien Vehlmann, Dupuis :: - Vengeance du comte Skarbek 2: Un coeur de bronze, Grzegorz Rosiński and Yves Sente, Dargaud :: - Alim le tanneur 2: Le vent de l'exil, Virginie Augustin and Wilfrid Lupano, Delcourt :: - Combat ordinaire 3: Ce qui est précieux, Emmanuel Larcenet, Dargaud :: - Sur les traces de Dracula 1: Vlad l'empaleur, Hermann and Yves H., Casterman :: - Lune d'argent sur providence 1: L'enfants de l'abime, Éric Hérenguel, Glénat * Best comic (Dutch language):' ''Het belang van Ernst, Tom Bouden' :: - ''Vlad 7: 15 novembre, Griffo and Yves Swolfs, Le Lombard :: - XIII 17: L'or de Maximilien, William Vance and Jean Van Hamme, Dargaud :: - Suske en Wiske, Willy Vandersteen, Standaard Uitgeverij * Best artwork:' ''Révélations 2, Ramos and Jenkins', Soleil :: - ''Shandy 2: Le dragon d'Austerlitz, Bertail and Matz, Delcourt :: - Murena 5: La déesse noire, Philippe Delaby and Jean Dufaux, Dargaud :: - Le ciel au-dessus de Bruxelles 1: Avant, Yslaire, Futuropolis :: - Messire Guillaume 1: Contrées lointaines, Bonhomme and Bonneval, Dupuis :: - Shelena 1, René Follet and Jéromine Pasteur, Casterman * Best story:' ''Le ciel au-dessus de Bruxelles 1: Avant, Yslaire', Futuropolis :: - ''Protecto 1: La fabrique des mères éplorées, Matteo and Zidrou, Dupuis :: - Quintett 3: Histoire d'Elias Cohen, Cuzor and Giroud, Dupuis :: - Lune d'argent sur providence 1: L'enfants de l'abime, Éric Hérenguel, Glénat :: - Combat ordinaire 3: Ce qui est précieux, Emmanuel Larcenet, Dargaud :: - Mr. Mardi Gras descendres 4: Le vaccin de la resurrection, Eric Libergé, Dupuis :: - Les petits ruisseaux 1, Pascal Rabaté, Futuropolis * Press prize:' ''Morris, Franquin, Peyo et le dessin animé, Philippe Capart and Dejasse', L'an 2 :: - ''Dino Attanasio, 60 ans de BD, Dino Attanasio, Coulon and De Kuyssche, Dargaud :: - Sir Arthur Benton, Wannsee 1942, Perger and Tarek, Proust :: - René Goscinny, première vue d'un scénariste de génie, Chatenet and Marmonnier, De La Martinie :: - Periode glacière, Nicolas De Crécy, Futuropolis :: - Jack Palmer, l'affaire du voile, René Pétillon, Albin Michel * Future:' ''Alim le tanneur 2: Le vent de l'exil, Virginie Augustin and Wilfrid Lupano', Delcourt :: - ''Sir Arthur Benton, Wannsee 1942, Perger and Tarek, Proust :: - Achtung Zelig 1, Krzysztof Gawronkiewicz and Rosenberg, Casterman :: - Codex angélique 1: Izael, Mikaël Bourguion and Thierry Gloris, Delcourt :: - Cross fire 2: Au service secret de sa sainteté, Pierre-Mony Chan and Sala, Soleil * Youth:' ''Blagues de Toto 4: Tueur à gags, Thierry Coppée', Delcourt :: - ''Kid Paddle 10: Dark j'adore, Midam, Dupuis :: - Démons d'Alexia 3: Yorthopia, Ers and Dugomier, Dupuis :: - Spirou et Fantasio 48: L'homme qui ne voulait pas mourir, José-Luis Munuera and Jean-David Morvan, Dupuis :: - Voyage d'Esteban 1: Baleinier, Bonhomme, Milan :: - Ratafia 2: Un zèle imbecile, Frédéric Salsédo and Nicolas Pothier, Treize étrange 2007 * Grand Prix Saint-Michel: Marcel Gotlieb :: - André Juillard :: - Régis Loisel :: - Jacques Tardi :: - Jean Van Hamme * Prestige: Willy Vandersteen * Best comic (French language):' ''Les Cinq conteurs de Bagdad, Frantz Duchazeau and Fabien Velhmann, Dargaud :: - La Guerre des Sambre 1: Hugo & Iris, Jean Bastide and Vincent Mezil, Glénat - Futuropolis :: - Le Sang des Porphyre 1: Soizik, Joël Parnotte and Balac, Dargaud :: - Magasin général 2: Serge, Régis Loisel and Jean-Louis Tripp, Casterman :: - Miss pas touche 2: Du sang sur les mains, Kerascoët and Hubert, Dargaud :: - Muchacho 2, Emmanuel Lepage, Dupuis * Best comic (Dutch language): De Maagd en de Neger, papa en Sofie, Judith Vanistendael', De Harmonie - Oog & Blik :: - ''Suske en Wiske 292: De Nachtwachtbrigade, Luc Morjeau and Peter Van Gucht, Standaard Uitgeverij :: - De Rode Ridder 214: De regensteen, Claus Scholtz and Martin Lodewijk, Standaard Uitgeverij :: - Kaamelott 1: De heerscharen van de dood, Steven Dupré and Alexander Astier, Casterman :: - De bewaker van de lans 5: De erfgenamen, Ersel and Ferry, Glénat * Best artwork:' ''Sur les traces de Dracula 3: Transylvania, Dany, Casterman :: - Le ciel au-dessus de Bruxelles 2: Après, Yslaire, Futuropolis :: - Le vent dans les sables 2: étranges étrangers, Michel Plessix, Delcourt :: - Magasin général 2: Serge, Régis Loisel and Jean-Louis Tripp, Casterman :: - Muchacho 2, Emmanuel Lepage, Dupuis :: - Murena 6: Le sang des bêtes, Philippe Delaby, Dargaud * Best story: Sir Arthur Benton 3: l'Assaut final, Tarek', Emmanuel Proust :: - ''Largo Winch 15: Les yeux des gardiens du tao, Jean Van Hamme, Dupuis :: - Le complexe du chimpanze 1: Paradoxe, Richard Marazano, Dargaud :: - Le janitor 1: l'Ange de Malte, Yves Sente, Dargaud :: - Quintett 4: Histoiure de Nafsika Vasli, Frank Giroud, Dupuis :: - RG 1: Riyad-sur-Seine, Pierre Dragon, Gallimard * Press prize:' ''Arnest Ringard et Augraphie, Frédéric Jannin and Yvan Delporte, Marsu Productions :: - Bruxelles métropole 1: Ville haute, Pablo Santander and Jean-François Di Giorgio, Glénat :: - Gotlib 1: Ma vie en vrac, Gotlib, Flammarion :: - Le Bouddha d'azur 2, Cosey, Dupuis :: - Le retour à la terre 4: Le déluge, Manu Larcenet and Jean-Yves Ferri, Dargaud :: - Les noëls de Franquin, André Franquin and Yvan Delporte, Marsu Productions * Future: La Guerre des Sambre 1: Hugo & Iris, Jean Bastide and Vincent Mezil', Glénat - Futuropolis :: - ''La licorne 1: Le dernier temple d'Asclepios, Anthony Jean and Mathieu Gabella, Delcourt :: - Le grand siècle 1: Alphonse, Andriveau Simon, Delcourt :: - Le monde selon François 1: Le secret des écrivains, Renaud Collin and Vincent Zabus, Dupuis :: - Le trone d'argile 2: Le pont de Montereau, Theo Caneschi and Nicolas Jarry, Delcourt :: - Orbital 2: Ruptures, Serge Pelle and Sylvain Runberg, Dupuis * Youth:' ''Nävis: Latitzoury, José-Luis Munuera and Jean-David Morvan, Delcourt :: - Basil et Victoria 5: Ravenstein, Edith and Yann, Les Humanoïdes Associées :: - Jojo 16: Jojo vétérinaire, André Geerts, Dupuis :: - Le monde selon François 1: Le secret des écrivains, Renaud Collin and Vincent Zabus, Dupuis :: - Le voyage d'Esteban 2: Traqués, Mathieu Bonhomme, Milan :: - Ma maman ... 1: Est en Amérique et elle a rencontrée Buffalo Bill, Emile Bravo and Jean Regnaud, Gallimard 2008 * '''Grand Prix Saint-Michel: Raoul Cauvin :: - Christophe Arleston :: - Moebius :: - Jean Van Hamme :: - François Walthéry * Best comic (French language):' ''Spirou hors série 4: Journal d'un ingénu, Emile Bravo, Dupuis :: - Bois des vierges 1, Béatrice Tillier and Jean Dufaux, Robert Laffont :: - De Gaule a la page, Jean-Yves Ferri, Dargaud :: - Il était une fois en France 1: L'empire de monsieur Joseph, Sylvain Vallée and Fabien Nury, Glénat :: - Les aigles de Rome 1, Enrico Marini, Dargaud :: - Miss Endicott 1 and 2, Xavier Fourquemin and Jean-Christophe Derrien, Lombard :: - Sang des porphyre 2: Konan, Joel Parnotte and Balac, Dargaud * Best comic (Dutch language): 'Jump'' 1-3, Charel Cambré, Standaard Uitgeverij :: - De eenzame snelweg: In het spoor van..., Raoul Deleo and Auke Hulst, Meulenhoff :: - De Furox 1: Diaspora, Simon Spruyt, Bries :: - Havank 1: Hoofden op hol, Daan Jippes and HF Van Der Kallen, Luitingh-Sijthoff :: - Het jaar van de olifant 3-6, Willy Linthout, Bries :: - Meccano 10: De ruwe gids, Hanco Kolk, De Harmonie * Best artwork:' ''La Quête de l'oiseau du temps 2: Le grimoire des dieux, Mohamed Aouamri, Dargaud :: - Bois des vierges 1, Béatrice Tillier, Robert Laffont :: - Bouncer 8: La veuve noire, François Boucq, Humano :: - La femme accident 1, Olivier Grenson, Dupuis :: - Les aigles de Rome 1, Enrico Marini, Dargaud :: - Pêches mignons 2: Chasse à l'homme, Arthur De Pins, Fluide Glacial :: - Sang des porphyre 2: Konan, Joel Parnotte, Dargaud :: - Spirou hors série 3: Tombeau des Champignac, Fabrice Tarrin, Dupuis * Best story: Il était une fois en France 1: L'empire de monsieur Joseph, Fabien Nury, Glénat :: - Coeur des batailles 1 and 2, Jean-David Morvan, Delcourt :: - Pascal brutal 2: Male dominant, Riad Sattouf, Fluide :: - RG 2: Bankok Belleville, Pierre Dragon, Gallimard :: - Sept missionaires 4, Alain Ayroles, Delcourt :: - Spirou hors série 4: Journal d'un ingénu, Emile Bravo, Dupuis :: - Tanatos 1: L'année sanglante, Didier Convard, Glénat :: - Tiffany 2: Célestine T 1867, Yann, Delcourt * Press prize: J'étais Tintin au cinéma, Hergé and Jean-Pierre Talbot, Jourdan :: - De Gaule a la page, Jean-Yves Ferri, Dargaud :: - Franquin: Chronolgie d'un ouevre, André Franquin, Bocquet and Verhoest, Marsu Productions :: - RG 2: Bankok Belleville, Frederik Peeters and Pierre Dragon, Gallimard :: - La véritable histoire de Futuropolis 1: 1972 - 1994, Florence Cestac, Dargaud :: - Voyaguer de Troy: Entretien avec Arleston, Christophe Arleston and Thierry Bellefroid, Soleil * Future: Lawrence d'Arabie 1: La revolte arabe, Alexis Horellou and Tarek, Emmanuel Proust :: - Le monde selon François 2: Les amants éternels, Renaud Collin and Vincent Zabus, Dupuis :: - Pêches mignons 2: Chasse à l'homme, Arthur De Pins, Fluide Glacial :: - Taiga rouge 1, Vincent Perriot and Arnaud Malherbe, Dupuis :: - La ligne de fuite, Benjamin Flao and Christophe Dabitch, Futuropolis * Youth: Démons d'Alexia 4: Le syndrôme de Salem, Benoît Ers and Dugomier, Dupuis :: - Jacques le petit lézard géant 1, Libon, Dupuis :: - Jojo 17: Confisqué, André Geerts, Dupuis :: - Le monde selon François 2: Les amants éternels, Renaud Collin and Vincent Zabus, Dupuis :: - Seuls 3: Le clan du requin, Bruno Gazzotti and Fabien Vehlmann, Dupuis :: - Spirou hors série 3: Tombeau des Champignac, Fabrice Tarrin, Dupuis 2009 * '''Grand Prix Saint-Michel: Jean Van Hamme * Best comic (French language):' ''Il était une fois en France, Fabien Nury and Sylvain Vallée, Glénat * Best comic (Dutch language): Kaamelott, Steven Dupré, Casterman * Best artwork: Long John Silver 2: Neptune, Mathieu Lauffray, Dargaud * Best artwork (joint winner): XIII Mystery 1: La mangouste, Ralph Meyer, Dargaud * Best story: Lulu femme nue, Etienne Davodeau, Futuropolis * Press prize: Marzi: La bruit des vi!lles, Sylvain Savoia, Dupuis * Future: Pico Bogue: Situations critiques, Dominique Roques and Alexis Dormal, Dargaud * Youth: Légende de Changeling: Le croque-mitaine, Xavier Fourquemin and Pierre Dubois''', Le Lombard References Category:Comics awards Category:Belgian awards es:Premio Saint-Michel fr:Prix Saint-Michel id:Penghargaan Saint-Michell nl:Prix Saint-Michel